


homecoming by flusteredkeith [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 4 Spoilers, Shiro and Keith webcam during the timeline of S4, low-key pining, podfic cover art welcome, ‘as many times as it takes’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of homecoming by flusteredkeithThe mission is more important than the individual.But not Shiro. Never Shiro.





	homecoming by flusteredkeith [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385476) by [flusteredkeith (the_silverdoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/flusteredkeith), [the_silverdoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/the_silverdoe). 



**Title** : homecoming  
**Author** : flusteredkeith  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use  
**Summary** : The mission is more important than the individual.  
But not Shiro. Never Shiro.  
tags: Season 4 Spoilers, Keith (Voltron)-centric, low-key pining, Canon Universe, Canon Timeline, Shiro and Keith webcam during the timeline of S4, ‘as many times as it takes’  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385476/)  
**Length** 0:17:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/homecoming%20by%20flusteredkeith.mp3)


End file.
